


December 12th - Snow Angels

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: There might not be any snow on the MOI, but that won't stop North.





	

North dumped a stack of crisply folded sheets onto the center of his bed.

“What are you doing, North?”

“Nothing, Theta.” 

North picked up the first sheet and shook it out. He found one corner and held it just a little higher than his head, then let the sheet fall to the ground. He’d only had to flash a couple smiles to the good folks working in the laundry to get what he needed - they’d been plenty willing to help him out, even if they had no idea what he was up to. He’d always told South that a little kindness paid off. In this case, it paid off in a couple dozen flat sheets.

“What do you need so many sheets, North?”

“Shhh, Theta. It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise for me?”

North smiled and continued shaking out linen. He dropped them, one by one, until his floor looked like a grid of giant cotton balls. When he was down to only two left, he placed them messily over the rest, taking care not to lay them too flat or smooth.

Theta was flickering around North’s head in a paroxysm of curiosity, from shoulder to shoulder, to the top of his head and back. 

The sheets didn’t cover quite as much of his floor as he had hoped, but he was pretty sure that it would still work out fine. North sat down on the ground, carefully maneuvering himself toward the center of the fluffy pile. Theta hovered over him now, making tiny sounds of frustration as he tried to figure out what his friend was doing.

North laid down, reaching his arms first above his head, then to each side, to make sure that he could only touch sheets and not the floor. Satisfied that everything was finally ready, he tucked his arms against his sides, then in a slow smooth movement, dragged them up in arcs over the sheets. At the same time he carefully spread his legs, then closed them again as he brought his arms carefully back down.

“North, what-- OH!” 

Arms and legs moved one more time together, and then North carefully sat up. It might not have been as dramatic as it would have been in snow, but there was a definite impression of an angel’s wings and robes in the sheets. He moved slowly, trying not to pull the sheets, grinning widely as Theta hovered inches from his eyes, wringing his hands with excitement.

“You made a snow angel!” 

“Yep! Now it’s your turn.”

Theta became still so suddenly that North blinked in surprise. “Um. North, I can’t…”

“Just trust me, Theta. Lay down here.” North touched a finger to one of the wings he had just made, and Theta obediently positioned himself as close to it as possible. His legs seemed to hover a bit over the fabric still, while the back of his head and neck disappeared slightly into it. “Okay, now just do the same thing I did.” North raised and lowered his arms again in demonstration, and Theta copied him. While Theta was moving, North used his fingers to flatten the sheets beneath him, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation that he was putting his fingers through his friend. For his part, Theta laughed as though he was impossibly ticklish, and as North pulled away, he was instantly back at his shoulder, squealing with delight to see his own tiny angel nestled in North’s wing. North sat back against his bed, smiling as he watched Theta inspect their handiwork. 

“You like it, buddy?”

“Yes!” Theta hovered again at eye level, even brighter than normal. “This was a wonderful Christmas gift, North!” 

“Oh just you wait.” North laid down on the ground, carefully avoiding the sheet and felt ready to burst with joy. “We haven’t even talked about Santa Claus yet.”


End file.
